


interlude

by TechnicalTragedy



Series: roses (magnus&taako) [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, M/M, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: MAGNUS: Taako, this is a code red. I just got asked on a date.TAAKO: holy shit whoMAGNUS: Johan. And Avi. And Lucas.TAAKO: dammmmmmmmn son u hit the motherlodeMAGNUS: What do I do?!TAAKO: what kinda dateMAGNUS: Apparently just going to Lucas' apartment to sort of not really watch football.TAAKO: oh fuck they invited you to Football NightTAAKO: ive been asking them to invite me for monthsTAAKO: those shits





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u, vespirus/prettyboypng
> 
> edit: both [prettyboypng](http://prettyboypng.tumblr.com/post/151580188338/aramente-ur-fic-for-me-was-an-actual-blessing-and) and [rabdoidal](http://rabdoidal.tumblr.com/post/154674940070/hey-please-read-interlude-by-aramente) made art for this and im YELLING I LOVE YOU BOTH!!!

JOHAN: yo Magnus  
MAGNUS: What's going on, Johan?  
JOHAN: me n Tha Boiz (thats Lucas and Avi btw) wanted to know if you wanted to come over for Football Night  
MAGNUS: Wait. You all get together to watch football?  
JOHAN: well technically  
JOHAN: mostly Luc and i pick which player has the best butt and root for him and sometimes we make out  
MAGNUS: Oh! That's. A thing you guys do?  
JOHAN: that's a weird reaction are you like homophobic or smthn  
MAGNUS: Not at all! I'm bi, haha. I just never would've expected that from you guys.  
JOHAN: i mean Avi actually watches the game  
MAGNUS: When?  
JOHAN: wait does that mean you'll come hang w Tha Boiz  
MAGNUS: Sure! Sounds fun.  
JOHAN: ok cool, be at Luc's apartment at like six we can have dinner before the game starts  
JOHAN: u know where he lives?  
MAGNUS: Yeah, I'll be there.  
MAGNUS: And Johan?  
JOHAN: ya  
MAGNUS: Is this me intruding on your date night?  
JOHAN: nah dude we're inviting you to the date  
MAGNUS: Oh!  
JOHAN: is that like ok  
MAGNUS: Yeah! See you around six!  
JOHAN: sweet  
\- - -  
JOHAN: Magnus agreed, he knows it's a date and everything  
AVI: $wag  
LUCAS: I will Block You, Avi.  
AVI: lmao u kno u would miss this ass  
JOHAN: you would miss that ass, Luc  
LUCAS: -_- I hate both of you.  
JOHAN: say that to Avi's ass  
\- - -  
MAGNUS: Taako, this is a code red. I just got asked on a date.  
TAAKO: holy shit who  
MAGNUS: Johan. And Avi. And Lucas.  
TAAKO: dammmmmmmmn son u hit the motherlode  
MAGNUS: What do I do?!  
TAAKO: what kinda date  
MAGNUS: Apparently just going to Lucas' apartment to sort of not really watch football.  
TAAKO: oh fuck they invited you to Football Night  
TAAKO: ive been asking them to invite me for months  
TAAKO: those shits  
MGANUS: Why the capital letters? Is Football Night a known thing?  
TAAKO: hell yeah my guy  
TAAKO: u got condoms w u  
MAGNUS: Uh? No? Do I?? Need them???  
TAAKO: idk babe but u may wanna invest if u catch my drift ;)  
MAGNUS: Did I accept an invitation to some kind of orgy?  
TAAKO: not rly but what happens at Football Night stays there  
TAAKO: unless ur me i know all

Magnus swallows nervously, staring down at the time on his phone and waiting for it to switch over to 5:50. He's been parked outside of Lucas' building since 5:20, but he got too worried to go inside. His palms are uncomfortably damp, and he wipes them on his shorts for what must be the fifth time in two minutes.

5:50, his phone's clock declares in white letters.

Magnus takes a moment to collect himself, letting his lock screen picture of himself, Merle, and Taako calm him, and then he gets out of the car and heads for the stairs that lead up to Lucas' floor. He has time to think as he climbs higher. He pores over the texts he'd practically memorized, trying to look at it from every angle.

He knows three things. One, this is a date. Two, he's always been kinda into all three of them. Three, and this one is the hardest to wrap his head around, they for some reason want Magnus, too.

Lucas' door might as well be the gates of hell, for all the anxiety the sight of them causes Magnus. He swallows, mouth feeling dry, and wipes one hand on his shorts. The other clutches a gift. He raises a fist, blows out a shaky breath, and knocks succinctly on the door.

It swings open almost immediately to reveal Lucas, barefoot and in sweats. He smiles in a way that scrunches up his nose a little. Magnus, despite his trepidation, finds it adorable.

"What's up, Magnus," he says casually. "Here for Football Night?"

Magnus smiles back, and can feel that it's awkward and stilted. He thrusts his tightly-clutched gift forward, feeling his cheeks color as Lucas lays eyes on it.

"What the fuck," Lucas says.

"Usually people bring gifts to dates, right?" Magnus says.

Lucas looks at him incredulously, eyes appearing way bigger than usual behind his glasses. "People don't usually bring a box of condoms to the first date. Holy shit, Magnus. Is this economy sized?"

Magnus clears his throat. "Uh, Taako told me that-"

"Taako told you to bring condoms?" Lucas says. At Magnus' guilty nod, Lucas bursts into laughter, clutching his stomach, but reaching out to take the box of condoms. "What a fucking asshole." He steps back into his apartment, still chuckling, and gestures Magnus in. "Welcome to Casa de Miller."

One of the first things Magnus notices is how big the TV is. He stares in awe, pretty sure ten of his little TV could fit in there, and maybe even more.

Avi gets up from Lucas' nice leather couch to clap Magnus on the shoulder. "What's crackin', Mag?"

Magnus smiles easily at Avi, more certain of their relationship to each other. "Not much, man. How you been? I haven't seen you around the gym, lately."

"Ah, yeah," Avi says. He rubs at the back of his neck. "I've really been boned by stuff and haven't had much time. I hope to get back at it soon."

"Lifting's been real lonely with only Upsy there to keep company," Magnus says, drawing a laugh from Avi.

Avi shakes his head, strands of hair falling loose from their bun to frame his high cheekbones. "I can imagine," he says with a smile playing about his lips.

Magnus sits, and notices for the first time a distinct lack of Johan. "Where's-" he begins, only for a door down the short hallway to swing open.

Johan jumps over the back of the couch to land heavily in between Magnus and Avi on the cushions.

"No jumping over the couch, Han," Lucas snipes from somewhere behind them.

Magnus cranes his head around to try and locate Lucas, but Johan captures his attention with an uncharacteristic grin. "Fuck off, Luc," Johan says good-naturedly, not taking his eyes off Magnus. "Welcome to Football Night, mi amigo."

"Glad to be here," Magnus says. "Which game are we watching tonight?"

Avi leans forward to look at Magnus past Johan's thin frame. "Rockport Golems v. Neverwinter Suns tonight, baby!"

"Oh, that should be a good match," Magnus says. "Doesn't Rockport have that new quarterback that's really good?

"Hell yeah they do!" Avi says. "But Neverwinter has been killin' it this season. Some people are even thinking they'll be able to take Goldcliff."

Magnus laughs, "Don't let Hurley hear you say that, she'll skin you for dissing her team."

Johan groans. "All this talk about sports is putting me to sleep."

"You're the one who invited me to watch football," Magnus reminds.

"I didn't think you'd actually, like, care about football!" Johan says.

Avi wraps an arm around Johan and pulls him in close consolingly. Johan looks pleased enough at the affection that he doesn't keep complaining. Magnus looks away, feeling awkward.

Johan touches Magnus' forearm with the tips of his fingers and smiles, gentle and knowing.

"Guys, dinner is ready," Lucas says. Magnus jumps, not having noticed his approach. Lucas snorts at Magnus and puts a hand out to help him up from the couch.

Magnus takes it carefully, helps Lucas get him on his feet. Lucas keeps their hands clasped, looks at Magnus seriously.

"You know, I don't think I've ever told you that I forgive you for that one time you punched me in the face. I deserved it. I would've punched me in the face, too," Lucas says.

All four of them file into Lucas' dining room and the smell of delicious food wafts over Magnus. Lucas pushes him into a chair.

Around him, Johan, Avi, and Lucas set the table, and whenever Magnus tries to help they glare him away. They all move so fluidly around each other, obviously so used to sharing space that they forget it even exists. Johan ducks around Lucas to put down forks, his hand landing on Lucas' waist to silently communicate Johan's movements. Avi raises the plates over Johan's head as he ducks past, and Lucas takes them from him to arrange specifically on the placemats. It's almost a dance, and it leaves Magnus somewhat in awe.

Finally, they all sit around the table, smiling around at each other.

"You guys spend a lot of time together, huh?" Magnus says.

Avi chuckles. "That obvious?"

Magnus shrugs. "It's in the way you move around each other. It all seemed very familiar."

Johan puts a hand over Magnus'. "I'm sorry if we're making you feel awkward or like a, ah, fourth-wheel? I guess? We don't mean to."

Lucas grins at Magnus. "Yeah, we all want you to be here and we're glad you showed up."

"Thanks," Magnus says. He means it.

Throughout the meal, they talk and laugh and regale each other with stories, and Magnus starts to feel right at home, that initial awkwardness and uncertainty slipping away. It's a wonderful meal and a fun time, and when the game starts Magnus feels comfortable enough to sit with his shoulder touching Avi's.

It's nice - more than nice. No one tries to push Magnus into anything or does anything he's uncomfortable with, and they all make fun of the people with silly last names and Avi picks which player has the best butt.

At the end of the night, Magnus is eager to accept an invitation to next week's Football Night. He has a feeling that this may be the start of something great.

And he's really, truly excited for it.

TAAKO: so do u hav 3 bfs now lmao  
MAGNUS: I don't know if I would put it like that. I had a good time.  
TAAKO: no boning tho  
MAGNUS: Nope.  
TAAKO: damn  
MAGNUS: Luc says you're an asshole for the whole condom thing.  
TAAKO: tell him he can eat my ass  
TAAKO: its luc now lol  
MAGNUS: It's quicker to type.  
TAAKO: mhm ok i c u mr burnsides  
MAGNUS: Shut up.  
TAAKO: magnus n lucas sittin n a tree  
MAGNUS: Are you in third grade?  
TAAKO: lol w/e did u hav a good time  
MAGNUS: Yeah, I really did.  
TAAKO: im glad 2 hear it  
TAAKO: i xpect hot goss 2moro but ill let u slp 4 now  
MAGNUS: Thanks, I guess.  
TAAKO: if ur happy im happy my man  
MAGNUS: Goodnight, Taako.  
MAGNUS: Don't let the bedbugs bite.  
TAAKO: i dont have bedbugs asshole  
TAAKO: but gnite  
TAAKO: ily  
MAGNUS: Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> ur invited to Football Night w me on tumblr [@aramente](http://aramente.tumblr.com)


End file.
